The Emma Smith Adventures Series 3
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: Trouble looms when the 456 threatens the Children of Earth, and actions have drastic consequences for Emma when the Shadow Proclamation come for her.
1. Prisoner of the Judoon

Mummy is going to Genetec Systems to work on a news article about something they're working on. As usual, I haven't taken much interest. "Right, everything I know about the 456 is up on the system," Lucy says. As Kudlak promised, the Blathereen, a few Judoon and the Metalkind have returned to aid us.

When we return home, a meteor whooshes past the house as Mummy climbs out of the car. "What was that?" Clyde asks. "Had the 456 decided to come to Earth early?"  
"No," Jessica replies. "They're coming on the 1st of July." Lucy sniffs the air.  
"Judoon," she says. "I've still retained my sense of smell from when Sister of Mine took me over. There's also a lizard of some kind, but I can't place it."  
"What are Judoon?" Clyde asks.  
"A sort of intergalactic policeman. Do you think Mr Smith can tell us more?"  
"Well, let's go and find out," Mummy smiles as we all hurry up into the attic. "Mr Smith, I need you!" Mr Smith asks if we witnessed the extraterrestrial body entering the atmosphere, explaining that he tracked it since it entered the solar system forty-five minutes ago.

"IT CROSSED THE SOLAR SYSTEM IN 45 MINUTES?!" Mum exclaims. "Well, we're not talking about a meteor, are we?"  
"I detected the matter signature of ionic pulse fusion engines."  
"Now that sounds cool!" Maria grins.  
"I intercepted the following distress signal." A Judoon, a sort of rhinoceros, appears on the screen, speaking in some alien language I can't decipher.  
"The Judoon work for the Shadow Proclamation," Lucy adds.  
"So… they're the good guys?" Luke asks.  
"It depends on your point of view. The Family of Blood only just escaped them when we ran into the Doctor."  
"The what?"  
"Lucy, I haven't told Luke or my parents yet," I tell her.  
"Haven't told us what?" Mummy asks. Lucy chuckles.

"Anyway, back to the Judoon, their methods aren't exactly softly-softly," Lucy reminds us.  
"UNIT have isolated the spacecraft crash site."  
"It's not our problem, then," Rani moans. "Leave it to the professionals. Terrific."  
"But UNIT seems unaware of a scarecrow that began animating in a field nearby, 2.5 miles outside the isolation zone."  
"A scarecrow? In London?" Lucy asks, worried.  
"The scarecrow has been joined by a man and a woman. They say that they are looking for their daughter." Jessica, Alistair, Sky and I turn to Lucy, worried. "The Judoon is trying to round the three of them up as well as search for their daughter. One Judoon is staying with the prisoner while the other two are searching for the Family of Blood."  
"Shoot," I say.

"It takes a lot to knock a Judoon off his feet. But someone might be hurt. They might need our help." We go to where Mr Smith located the Judoon.  
"Look!" Lucy whispers. "It's Baines and Mr Clark! But what happened to Jenny?" A Judoon begins firing at us. One of them goes after Baines and Mr Clark. The other begins approaching us. I push Lucy behind me, and my children crowd around us.  
"Emma, isn't it?" He asks.  
"That's correct," I agree.  
"My name is Captain Tybo of the 1005th Judoon Guard. You have a traitor in your midst."  
"I can make that decision for myself, Captain."

"Who were your prisoners?" Mummy asks.  
"The Family of Blood. Wanted in fifteen galaxies. Now, I have to take Sister."  
"No," I snarl. "If you want Lucy, you have to get through me."  
"And us," Jessica agrees. Alistair and Sky nod.  
"You don't have to do this," Lucy tells us. She steps out from behind me. "I will willingly come with you. I won't cause any trouble." Tybo scans her.  
"Huh?" He asks. "You not Family of Blood?"  
"I don't understand."  
"Registering you as Time Lord-Human-Qetesh hybrid." Tybo walks away from us, back to where we last saw the family.

"What if we can help you capture your prisoners?" I ask. "Some of us have faced them before." Tybo nods, and we go with him. "Look! There's Baines!" Baines is lying cold on the ground.  
"Emma, what do you mean that 'some of us have faced them before'?" Mummy asks.  
"When we travelled with the Doctor, we encountered the Family of Blood, who tried to kill him, taking his near- immortality for their own. However, one of them was looking to join a new family. They could take the form of anyone they wanted, killing them in the process."  
"Right. They don't sound too pleasant."  
"They're not," Lucy agrees as the Judoon retrieves Baines. We now have to find Mr Clark and Jenny.

"How did they get out?" Jessica asks. "Dad trapped them. They shouldn't have escaped."  
"What I'm more worried about is how are we going to find them?" I ask. "They carry energy blasters which will vaporise us. We need to be careful. They could be anywhere." I tell Lucy to go with the others and the Judoon to find them. If I find them, I can shoot them in the leg to slow them down.  
"Looking for us?" Mother of Mine asks, her gun drawn. I grab my gun. "No precious Doctor to protect you now, Emma."  
"We've defeated you before; we can do it again."  
"You're almost brave. All of that dignity you possess, but what would you know about dignity? You're just a child. A human child."  
"That's where I have to correct you." Anger boils in my veins like blood. "Baines said that I'm half Qetesh. You'll want to be careful." Mother of Mine laughs.  
"He was playing a game. You have no power over any of us."  
"Do you want to risk that?" Father of Mine moves over to stand by his wife.  
"You're just a child. You can't even hunt. A stupid, little girl. You're a disgrace to both of your species." I feel myself shake. I can't cry. His insults have struck a cord. "How can you even lead when the government wants to destroy you? You're too dangerous to live, Emma. Face it. Give us all a miracle and die." Something is roaring in my ears. I close my eyes, trying to figure out where it is coming from. My cells begin moving, morphing, changing.

I can taste something metallic in my mouth, mixed with gas. My hands tear into whatever is lying on the ground. It feels good. My body collapses to the ground. I can't move. Slowly, my eyes open.

"What happened? Something's happened. What is it?"  
"You face trail with Shadow Proclamation." A Judoon says.  
"What have I done?"  
"Murder."  
"Who?"  
"You will be imprisoned by Judoon until further notice. Come with us." I nod, scrambling to my feet.

"Emma…" Luke whispers, touching my shoulder. I haven't noticed that my family and friends are there. Mum looks horrified. Jessica, Alistair, Sky and Lucy huddle in a group by Mummy, who is sobbing. Clyde, Rani and Maria stare at me, terrified.  
"What happened?"  
"You will stand down from your position in Child's Torchwood with immediate effect," a Judoon barks. I turn back to Luke.  
"Look after everyone for me. Everything will be all right; I promise." I leave with the Judoon, who teleport me to the Shadow Proclamation and lock me in a cell. Calmly, I sit down. There is no need to panic yet. I don't know how long I will be here for; it could be a couple of days, it could be years. I don't know anything.

The cell door opens. I look up. A Judoon is standing there. "Come with me." I stand, slowly trailing my way out of the cell. The Shadow Architect is waiting for me.  
"We have reviewed your case, Emma. You're an essential girl to everyone right across the universe. However, you are dangerous. Until more evidence presents itself, we will imprison you here. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am," I whisper. The Judoon leads me back to my cell. "When can I contact my boss, let him know what happened?"  
"You don't." The Judoon takes my technology and weapons off me before locking the door with a bang.


	2. Jack Harkness- February

"You say Emma did what?!"  
"She ate two prisoners, Captain. The Judoon have taken her to the Shadow Proclamation."  
"Luke, you know Emma wouldn't do that." I am standing outside St Helen's hospital with Ianto. "Ianto, go up there and see what they are doing."  
"Yes, Jack." Ianto runs inside the building.  
"Now, then. How're the children?"  
"They're taking Emma's disappearance very hard. It's almost led into anarchy within Child's Torchwood."  
"Maybe this was all planned. I know Emma very well, she wouldn't go around murdering people even if they were prisoners that the Shadow Proclamation was going to kill. She's not a murderer."  
"She is," Luke contradicts. "The Shadow Proclamation won't conduct a trial until they have proof that either Emma did or did not murder the Father and Mother of Mine. Frankly, we don't know how to get this information."  
"Leave that case to me. I know Emma wouldn't kill. Someone must have changed her memories or something. Some species are capable of that. I have to go, Luke. Give my love to Emma's kids."  
"Will do." Luke hangs up from the other end. I frown.

When we finally get back to Torchwood after sorting out a Hoix at the hospital, Gwen is there. "How's everything?" She asks.  
"Hoix behaved itself for once," Ianto smiles. "Jack? Are you all right?"  
"Oh, John and Emma have gone to visit Australia so we will have to pick up their investigations as well as our own."  
"I'm sure we can do that. It shouldn't take too long to catch up. How long are they out there for?"  
"A month." I feel tears slipping down my cheeks. I wipe them away before anyone can see, heading up to my office.

The desk is covered with papers which I should sort out at some point. I'm not in the mood to do it. Instead, I stare at a photo frame. The photograph was taken in the New Year of 2009, a month ago. Emma's been missing for a month. Who would use an innocent little girl as a scapegoat? I call Luke again, asking if any of Emma's children have seen anything concerning her. Luke puts me through to them.  
"The 456 would remove anyone they consider a threat," a new voice, a little girl, tells me.  
"Who's that?"  
"Lucy. Mummy's adopted me."  
"Right, we've not met. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, her boss."  
"Yes, I've heard about you. Mummy says you flirt non-stop."  
"Emma said that?"  
"That's right."

"Anyway, Lucy, back to the 456," Sky prompts. "You said they remove anyone they consider a threat. How do they do that?"  
"They drug the people they want to get rid of and make them think they have committed the worst crime in the universe- murder. Their lives are torn down; no one believes them. The 456 enter and those that were considered a threat are no longer a threat."  
"The 456?" I ask. "I've met them before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I met them in November 1965. They wanted twelve children in response to an antidote of a new strain of Indonesian Flu that killed about 5% of the population in 1918."  
"Did they get rid of anyone then?"  
"The files back then are sketchy, but I don't- hang on, yes they did. My boss in Torchwood disappeared. He must have found out what the 456 wanted. He was accused of murder and arrested. He died in prison before the 456 arrived."  
"What was his name?"  
"Matthew Carter."  
"It was a 456 case. When the Family of Blood travelled to 1913 after the Doctor, my dad, that was one of the things we picked up on. I documented everything on the 456 if they ever came back."  
"And they are coming back," Jessica agrees. "We know that; we've seen it. Jack, we need to get Mummy out of the Shadow Proclamation before the end of June. If she isn't here by the 1st of July, the day the 456 come, they will kill her."  
"I'll send the information you have gathered to the Shadow Proclamation as soon as possible. However, we need physical evidence that Emma did not kill the Mother and Father of Mine. If the 456 used Emma as a scapegoat, as you say, we need more evidence than a 'hunch', which is what this is at the moment."  
"Okay," Jessica agrees. Someone on the other side hangs up.

How can I collect evidence on an alien that isn't on Earth? If what Lucy says is true, then how can the 456 change the memories of influential people?


	3. Jack Harkness- March

I am on the phone once again to Lucy. "Are you certain that the compound name is FA115?"  
"Positive, the 456 use it on their enemies. If the 456 gave false memories to Mummy, this compound would be in her mind until the end of the year."  
"If I can get this to the Shadow Proclamation, we might be able to convince them to do a scan on Emma's brain to see if she's committed that crime or not."  
"That's a great idea." Lucy pauses. "How are we going to get it to the Shadow Proclamation?"  
"I have an idea," Sky says. "The Shadow Proclamation have a daily income of post that is sent from the entire universe. If we can get our message through... Sorry, I'm thinking out loud."  
"Don't let us stop you," I say.  
"Jack!" Gwen calls. "There's a Weevil on the loose in Cardiff. We need you to sort it out."  
"Right, I'm on my way. Lucy, I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
"Go and save the world," she agrees. I hang up before following my teammates out of the Hub and into the SUV. "Where is it?"

When we finally get back after the Weevil hunting, I encourage Gwen and Ianto to go home. I'm sure that they don't want to be with me right now. I have suffered many losses, but Emma? I keep on thinking that I might fall into insanity, but it's her children, not my friends, that pull me out. They keep me hopeful that Emma will someday walk free, hopefully before the 456 arrive. It's nine in the morning, so they'll be at school. At some point, I'll have to check in on Sarah Jane and Ruby, make sure they're okay. And Luke, how could I forget Luke, Emma's twin? I would call him, but he too is at school. I dial a number.

"Hello?" Ruby asks.  
"Do you have the telephone number of the Shadow Proclamation?"  
"Mr Smith should have it. Why? Has something happened?"  
"No, but I think that Lucy has found some information which means one of the prisoners that they are holding is innocent of the crime they've committed."  
"Come around this afternoon. It sounds like it's something better discussed in person."  
"It is," I hang up before packing an overnight bag and driving over to London, leaving Gwen in charge of Torchwood while I'm away.

"UNCLE JACK!" Jessica calls as she, Alistair and Sky rush out to meet me when I park on the driveway.  
"Hey, kids! How's the investigation going?"  
"Good."  
"Just good? Come on; we know Lucy might have some critical information." A little brunette girl is standing off to the side in her school uniform. Like her siblings, she has blue eyes. "And you must be Lucy."  
"That's correct, Captain." She shakes my hand.  
"Please, call me Uncle Jack. The others do. Although Emma sometimes calls me Captain when she's annoyed."  
"What are you the captain of?"  
"Torchwood. Now, come. Let's not keep everyone else waiting."

"Hello, Jack," Ruby smiles when I walk into the attic. I stop in amazement. Any available surface is covered in alien artefacts, news reports or photographs. In the chimney stack is an alien computer.  
"You must be Mr Smith," I say.  
"There is a time and a place," the computer rebukes me. I turn back to Ruby.  
"This information, what is it?" She asks. Everyone looks up at me.  
"Lucy?" I ask.

"The 456, before arriving on any planet, analyses and removes anyone that they consider a threat to them getting their way. On Earth, who is the one person who would stand in their way?" Lucy asks. "Come on; this isn't a trick question." She looks annoyed when no one guesses. "No one going to guess, any of you? Really?!"  
"I've no idea," Luke says. He looks sad, and I'm not surprised. After all, he lost his sister two months ago. "Lucy, the 456 haven't taken anyone. There's no evidence."  
"Let's put it to the Shadow Proclamation, then. The 456 use compound FA115 to place false memories in the people who would oppose them, making them think that they have murdered others. They have no proof otherwise. They are arrested, and the 456 kill them when they arrive. Is there anyone who has the slight possibility of fitting the bill?"  
"Lucy, let's stop this now."  
"No, I think she's onto something," Sarah Jane says. "Please continue, Lucy."  
"There's one person we know that the 456 would want to remove at all costs. If they want to succeed in gaining the number of children they want, who is the one person that they have to remove?"  
"You mean-" Maria asks.  
"Well, who else would it be?"  
"The evidence against her was sketchy to start with," Rani agrees. "Lucy, you're a genius!"  
"How are we going to get this to the Shadow Proclamation?" I ask.  
"We go there ourselves," Ruby replies. "We demand to speak with the Shadow Architect and said prisoner. If the prisoner is innocent and the 456 used them as a scapegoat, then she'll have no choice but to release her. Mr Smith, would this work?"  
"I can beam you all to the Shadow Proclamation."

When we arrive, the Shadow Architect is waiting for us. "Captain, we are glad you have come."  
"Come on, let's face it. Once you see me, you can't get enough. It must be the jawline."  
"Oi, cheeky! Now, you must know about your employee."  
"Yes, can you run a trace for compound FA115 on her?"  
"That traces all signs of the 456."  
"You don't have another name for them?" Lucy asks.  
"Who is the human?"  
"Lucy Smith-White. Now, the 456, do they have another name or not? They are going to come to Earth, demanding children. We need all of the information that we can get hold of."  
"We'll send all of the files we have on the 456 to Child's Torchwood immediately." One of the servants moves into another room to do it. "We will also scan the Smith-White prisoner."

Emma is brought into the room and sat down in front of us. A desk is in between us. Nervously, she shifts, not daring to look at any of us in the eye. She stares at her hands, folded on the table. "Now, Emma, the Shadow Architect will scan your brain for traces of Compound FA115. If they find it, you are free to go," I explain. Emma nods, closing her eyes. The Judoon scan her and confirms the presence of the compound.  
"Authorise her release immediately," the Shadow Architect commands. "Emma Smith-White, you are free to go." All of her belongings are returned before turning to leave. "Wait. Emma, there are three conditions for your release, one of which will become compulsory, but you can choose which one."  
"What do you mean?" I ask. "Emma's innocent! Surely she can go free?"  
"While Emma is innocent, yes, but by agreeing to one of the conditions, we can ensure that neither she nor anyone within Child's Torchwood will get arrested unless they committed a crime that was not part of their mission. One, you at least consider going to university on an alien planet, since Child's Torchwood has already expanded to one other planet. Two, you successfully kick the ass of the 456. We'll let you know if you do that, but I bet you'll do it anyway. Three, you marry your version of the Doctor as soon as possible."  
"Pardon?" Emma asks, confused. Her face is blank.  
"You are wearing her ring. You are going to be her wife; many prophets have foretold it. Now, you can go." Emma nods, and Mr Smith beams us back into the attic.

"Have I missed much?" Emma asks.  
"Nothing," Ruby smiles.  
"Emma, welcome back," Mr Smith says.  
"Well, other than-"  
"Welcome home, Mistress Emma."  
"K-9!" She squeals, kneeling beside a robot dog.  
"You seem more excited to see the robot dog than the rest of us," I joke. "So, Emma, you ready to return to your normal life?"  
"Yeah! GCSEs followed by a busted alien invasion, sounds like an average sort of life."  
"It is now," I grin. "I'll see you in the summer!" I head out of the attic, back to the car. Thank god Emma is free. Now we need to stop the 456. I look down in the spare seat. It's an invitation to the civil union of Sarah Jane Smith and Ruby Ann White. I wonder if they told Emma and the others yet.


	4. The Civil Union of Sarah Jane Smith

Easter is the calm before the storm. We begin organising what children should do when we issue the red alert. All children will have to go to their nearest Child's Torchwood and stay there until we get rid of the 456. On the 28th June, we will have to get everyone out of their homes, out of school, everything. We can't let anyone know.

After Easter, I notice that both Mum and Mummy are acting strange. They are disappearing at unusual times, sometimes not explaining where they are going. Today, Mum said that she had to work at the Pharos Institute. Mummy is going to a meeting at the town hall about a motorway extension. "See you later, then," Mummy smiles. Luke and I are sat at our desks in the attic, working. Jessica is focusing on what the 456 might be able to do. Alistair and Sky are having a pillow fight, shrieking when they hit the other. "Hey, you two, keep the noise levels down. Your mum and Luke are trying to work so they can pass their exams in June." Of course, with kids being kids, they don't listen. Lucy is reading a book in the corner.  
"See you later," Lucy looks up, smiling.  
"Bye, K-9," Mummy smiles before she walks out of the door.  
"Enjoy your evening, Mistress Sarah Jane." The attic door shuts as Mummy heads down the stairs.

Alistair and Sky stop hitting each other with the pillows. Lucy puts her book on the side. Jessica's focus shifts back to the present day. Luke and I jump up. "Mr Smith, I need you quickly and quietly," Luke says. Mr Smith complies, his fanfare silent. I call Rani, who is with Maria and Clyde, letting them know that our parents are off again. Last night, Clyde placed a tracking device on both cars so we can track them. According to the aerial satellite on Mr Smith's screen, they only took Mummy's car.  
"They're heading away from both the Pharos Institute and the town hall," Alistair realises. "They were lying as well. They're up to something."  
"I could have told you that," K-9 says. "Veracity levels are at 12%."  
"What was their stories this time?" Rani asks as the trio bolt through the door. Sky gets them up to date as we gather around Mr Smith.

"You do know that this is highly irregular behaviour?" Mr Smith questions.  
"Do not exceed your function, Mr Smith," K-9 barks. "Your opinion wasn't asked for."  
"That's told you," Clyde agrees. "Good dog."  
"Affirmative, Master Clyde." We all look up at the map. The car has stopped nowhere near either the destinations my parents said they were heading to.  
"Let's go," I say. I grab the car keys for the SUV. Everyone nods as we hurry out of the room.  
"And you two, play nicely," Lucy tells the computers.  
"Play nicely," K-9 agrees. "Instructions from young Masters and Mistresses. Conducting recreation in socially compatible mode."  
"Oh, be quiet." Mr Smith moans.

"They never got on ever since K-9 returned," Luke explains in the car. "They were always bickering about one thing or another."  
"Yes, I can tell."  
"What was it like?" Clyde asks.  
"What was what like?"  
"You know, the Shadow Proclamation. We were worried about you."  
"You were coping fine without me."  
"FINE?!" Jessica explodes. "Mummy, the government nearly tore us down! The Queen once again tried to freeze our accounts! We needed you."  
"Yeah, exactly," Rani agrees. "The moment you came back everything stopped. Those in power seem to think that you are a force to be reckoned with."  
"Well, I am," I agree, turning onto Morris Drive and parking close to Mummy's car. We climb out, looking for my parents. There are no aliens in the area. So where are they?

We soon get our answer.

Clyde peeks into a nearby window. "No!" He pulls us back. "I did not just see that. Be careful!" We all peek in. The window Clyde looked in was a restaurant. Sitting at one of the tables is Mum and Mummy.  
"Oh, my God," Rani whispers.  
"Oh, no, they're not gonna…" Mum produces something from her coat pocket, getting down on one knee. I squeal in excitement. Luke grins. Mummy nods, her eyes sparkling. The other customers begin clapping as they kiss. "Did they just-"  
"Oh, shut up Clyde!" Sky squeals. "This is incredible! They're going into a civil union!"  
"I can't believe we've seen it," Lucy smiles.  
"I can," Jessica and Alistair chorus.  
"Shoot," I say. It's at that moment that Mum and Mummy decide to look out of the window. "We're busted." They both begin walking outside. We back away from the window.  
"Home?" Rani asks. We all look at each other. I nod.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mum asks. We turn to find them in front of us.  
"We were going shopping," Rani says.  
"We needed a break from revising," Clyde agrees.  
"Yes, it's becoming a nightmare," Luke backs up. Mum raises an eyebrow. She doesn't believe them.  
"Emma, what have they been doing?"  
"We were worried about you two," I say.  
"It must have been a relief to realise that we weren't hunting aliens behind your backs," Mummy says. We all nod.  
"So, when's the big day?"  
"Beginning of July."  
"WHAT?!" We all roar.

"That's not possible," I growl. "You'll have to reschedule it for another time."  
"It's on the fourth," Mum points out.  
"We don't know if the 456 will be gone at that point! We know nothing. I'm sorry, but you'll have to reschedule the civil union."  
"Okay," Mummy agrees.  
"The 456 will leave, I promise. Leave that to us."  
"Would mid-July be all right?" Mum asks. I check with Jessica, who nods.  
"The 456 would have left by then."  
"Right. Thank you." The two of them head back inside while the rest of us return to the attic.

"I thought we were heading towards disaster," Lucy says.  
"So did I," I agree. When Mum and Mummy get back, I apologise for growling at them.  
"No, I'm sorry, Emma," Mum says. "I should have remembered about the 456."  
"So, do you need another pair of hands?" Mummy asks. I nod. It's always useful to have adults on our side.  
"We've got a lot to arrange," I explain. "A lot of changes. If we fear that the worst is going to come, I have arranged for Mr Smith to send out an SOS to many other planets so if the 456 threaten to destroy the human race, we have friends who are willing to take us in."  
"That's brilliant. Just don't let this get in the way of your exams."  
"Mummy, if it's necessary, I can do them all again. I am nine, after all."  
"I know, but still. It would be nice to get them the first time around."


	5. The Last Exam

I only have one exam left. Luke has finished his, as has Clyde and Maria. Rani has two left. My children are preparing to take off at a moment's notice as soon as I call an international emergency to get everyone out of school and to safety. We can mess up our exams; we can do them again. However, we CAN'T mess up our meeting with the 456. Lives are at stake.

I am preparing an undercover identity for Mum so she can get into the government in time. She starts work there when the first message comes through, the 29th of June. Mummy is gathering whatever supplies she can so that we can take on several schools of children. Eddie and Barbara are opening even more warehouses that children can go to when the 456 arrive. Diane is flying all over the world to get children in third world countries to safety. Emma and John are back from Australia and are rerunning the Cardiff base.

"Don't stress yourself," Jack said when I last met him.  
"Captain, lives are at stake. I should be stressed. If I mess this up, people will DIE. Do you want that?"  
"That's the last thing anyone wants. But what would happen if the government gives in to the 456 or the 456 threatens you? You might not have the power to stand up to them."  
"If it comes to that, I'll order Mr Smith to send out the SOS to other planets."  
"It's great that you have a back-up plan."

As I revise for my resistant materials exam, my mind drifts to the 456. What do they want the children for? We were too busy fighting for the lives of strangers that we never stopped to think why the 456 want them. I don't think Jessica said, but I will ask. Jessica shrugs. She can't see much after the second day that the 456 arrives on Earth. As of yet, things aren't looking perfect.

"How was your exam?" Eddie asks when I arrive back from school after my last exam.  
"At least it's over. Now I can focus on saving the children of Earth. Let's keep going. Barbara, we're going to need as many supplies as we can get."  
"I'll go shopping," she says.  
"I'll go if I'm not needed anywhere else," Eddie says. I nod before they head off. Jessica and Alistair are focusing on the 456. Sky is playing with electricity even though Mummy has told her that it's dangerous. However, Sky argues that she has electric powers, and besides, she might be able to use them against the 456 if they try to get to us. Lucy is drawing what she remembers the 456 looks like. Luke is quizzing Mr Smith about them. Rani is trying to think of a cover story we can spin to the government if they ask about the children, brainstorming with Maria and Clyde. Mum is working on her cover story. Mummy is on the computer analysing the news in case the 456 decide to come early.

At seven that evening, we all stop. I open my scanner, which connects to the Child's Torchwood database. I look at my team. If I select Ultimate Code Red, all children have to get to their nearest Child's Torchwood immediately. We all stare at the button. On Monday, the 456 will begin talking through the children. "Should we wait until we know for certain?" Clyde asks.  
"Clyde, as soon as they are in school, we can never get them out. The government won't let us."  
"Okay." I select the ultimate code red. "We'd better get going. Now only those who are going through puberty or are mostly alien can leave their base." We head out. I climb into the driver's seat and drive to the base in Cheswick. "It will take 52 minutes if we have to get to Thames House," I warn them. "We will only go there if it's necessary."


	6. Day One

Monday

Even though we have got all of the children out of school, we are still treating the week as a school week, so the children have to start working at 8:45. At 8:40, every human child stops for a full minute before they continue doing what they are doing, either having breakfast, playing a game, getting ready for the day ahead. I call Jack. "It's started," I warn him.  
"Okay, thanks for the heads-up." Jack hangs up. Maria is trying to get the children to move but to no avail.

At Whitehall, there is a specialist group. I head out to talk to them. One of them is Agent Johnson. "You must be the great Emma Smith-White," she says. "I've read your file."  
"Yes. Agent Johnson, isn't it?"  
"That's right."  
"The 456, an alien species, is coming back. We need you and your team on our side so we can defend the children."  
"We can only do that if the government gives us permission to do so."  
"Shit! Sorry, it's not your fault. The way things are looking, the government will hand over the children."  
"Wouldn't it be better if Child's Torchwood team up with the government just this once? I know you have a rivalry with the government, but if what you say is true, it could be better for the 456 to take the children."  
"We don't know their intention yet."  
"If we do, would that make it better?"  
"It might."  
"If the 456 show hostility towards the children, I'll join you."  
"Thank you." I head out, back to the warehouse.

"Well?" Rani asks.  
"They won't join us unless the 456 shows hostility to the children."  
"Oh, no," she moans. I begin organising what species can quickly get to us if we have to evacuate the children. I get a call from Mum. I answer it.  
"I'm in, working with Mr Frobisher alongside Bridget Spears and a new girl, Lois Habiba."  
"Good luck," I smile, hanging up. "Mum's in. We'll have to communicate through her."

One of the Metalkind knocks on the door, bringing in tea. "Thank you," Sky says as he hands it out.  
"Any news?" I ask.  
"Nothing yet," the Metalkind replies. "The rest of my species are searching the news, but there's nothing yet."  
"Right, thanks." The Metalkind leave, closing the door behind it. Jack calls me, asking about the children. I look out of the office to see that they've stopped again.  
"Jack, they've stopped again. 10:30 am. British time for break time. 8:40, school run. It's being timed around Britain. The 456 is coming to Britain."  
"Do we know where yet?" The children begin screaming, which lasts about five seconds.

"What's going on?" Sky wails. Screaming children surround her and her siblings. I run over to them as the children stop.  
"Is that it?" Lucy asks.  
"We. We. We. We. We. We. We."  
"Oh, no," I moan.  
"We."  
"This isn't good," Alistair moans.  
"We are. We are. We are. We are. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming."  
"Oh my God!" Maria cries out. Clyde swears. Rani is filming them.  
"We are coming."

"The 456 are making this public," Maria says. "How many children were given to them last time?"  
"Jack said it was twelve," Lucy says. "As they are going public with this, they must want many more. But why?"  
"Jessica, Alistair, try and get into the thoughts of the 456," I command. "If you two can do that, we might stand a chance." The twins close their eyes in concentration as the 456 releases the children, who get back to what they were doing.

At midday, we are expecting the children to start again. However, they do not. We all sigh with relief and continue with our work until bedtime.  
"We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming."  
"Where are your children, Emma?" Luke asks.  
"They should be in their room," I say. Luke runs out.  
"We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming back."

My computer blares. "SOMEONE'S DESTROYED TORCHWOOD!" I scream. As I read the message, someone knocks on the door. Slowly, I go to answer it to find someone from the Home Office there.  
"Emma Smith-White?" I nod. "My name is John Frobisher from the Home Office. If I can have a word in private, please?" I nod, moving over so he can come in. I lead him to my office.

I had thrown documents all over the desk that morning when the incident with the children began. My drink from earlier has grown cold. "I'm sorry about the mess," I apologise, motioning for him to sit opposite me. "So, what can I do for you?"  
"You have placed Child's Torchwood on ultimate code red, haven't you?"  
"Yes, I have."  
"I had to issue a blank page on Torchwood, so it becomes inactive. I don't want to do the same to Child's Torchwood since you could be useful allies."  
"You did what?" I stand, shaking.  
"Please, Emma, we need to cooperate. The 456 are communicating through children, and the whole world knows it, it looks even more suspicious by the fact that you're hiding them." I stand by the window, looking out over the Thames. The lights from the city light up the water, making the night calm. The contradiction of peace is the children saying that the 456 are coming back.  
"You want my help, and yet you destroyed my friends. Do you think I want to help you knowing that you killed them?"  
"Do you know the 456?"  
"I know that they want children, what for, though, I don't know. The best I can do is keeping all the children in the system here, so they are safe. Do you have children?"  
"Yes, two daughters. I guess you don't have children."  
"I do, four of them. I don't even know why I'm telling you."  
"If we work together, we could come to some agreement."  
"No."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I am not going to ally myself to a government who might happily give up the future of the human race to potentially hostile aliens." I show Frobisher to the door, who leaves.  
"Keep it in mind, Emma."

I sit down, tears falling down my cheeks. I am about to lean on the table, but I miss. The world tilts, and I throw my hands out in terror as the ground rushes up to meet me. "Whoa!" A female voice cries, grabbing me. "Emma, sh, shh."  
"Doctor," I sob. "Frobisher wants me to give up the children. He threatened me with a blank page if I don't."  
"We can't have that, and we can't have you staying in this mess. The children need you." I nod, drying my eyes. Slowly, I stand, finding my footing. I sit at my computer and open an email to Frobisher.

_Dear Mr Frobisher, _

_I know that you mean well by teaming up with Child's Torchwood to sort out the 456 case and I can understand why you want to do this. However, I need to put the welfare of the children first, and I know that the 456 want the children. Until we know what the motive of the 456 is, I can't team up with you. However, I will email you if things change. You know where to find me if you change your mind. _

_Kind regards, _

_Emma_

I send the email.


	7. Day Two

Tuesday

After a restless night, I find the Doctor in the main room. Everyone else is asleep. "What are you doing awake at four in the morning?" She asks.  
"I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to give into Frobisher or search for Torchwood survivors or-"  
"Emma, the children need you. Don't give into Frobisher and the Home Office yet."  
"But if I don't, they'll issue us a blank page like with Torchwood; they'll try and kill us. I have to do what is best for the children."  
"They can't kill every child. They'll try and kill the team here, but no one else."  
"I don't know if we're immortal."  
"You need to do what you think is best."  
"I was thinking to wait until we know why the 456 want the children, but the government know where we are, they might try to take the children by force."  
"Why don't you give the children the option of leaving? If the 456 show hostile intention, command them to come back. You are a fighter, but I don't think all of the children like being cooped up in their bases." I nod, agreeing. I send out a message saying that the children can stay if they want.

Many of the children go to school as normal. I ask the base over in the Tower of London if we can borrow their base since Jessica has predicted that the 456 will be in the Thames House tomorrow. Their leader, Amelia, agrees and arranging for her team to meet up elsewhere.

As we are packing up the Cheswick base ready to go, Alan, Haresh, Gita, Carla, Mum and Mummy run in. "What are you doing?" Jessica asks.  
"We're coming with you," Mum shrugs. "The government has started to target us because we know the people in Torchwood."  
"Oh, no," I groan. "Could we be targeted?"  
"Possibly, I don't know."  
"Well, we have to risk it."  
"Where are we going?" Alan asks.  
"We're going to the City of London. We have another base there directly opposite Thames House. That's where the 456 will be."  
"Mummy, we'll have to prepare for four people running from the law," Jessica says.  
"Torchwood?"  
"And Rhys."  
"Right, we'll need to buy plenty of food and stock up in case the 456 intrusion continues for much longer. Maria, can I trust you with that?"  
"I'll get onto it right away. We'll see what food is at the base in Battersea before I get any more."  
"That's a good plan."

"What about our equipment?" Clyde asks.  
"We'll need that," I say. "Pack it up, fast as you can." We begin packing up the computers and any alien technology we can. The adults are standing there. "Can you please give us a hand? There is plenty of technology in the main area that needs to go." They nod and get on with it.  
"Will we need sleeping bags?" Luke asks.  
"There are beds there, as to how many there are, there should be enough for all of us." We join the adults and get everything into the car. I climb into the drivers' seat.  
"Do you know where you're going?" Rani asks.  
"Definitely. Come on; let's go." I hit the gas pedal and drive off.

As we drive up to the Tower, I glance across the Thames. Thames House stands tall and proud, the MI5 building that is meant to protect us all. The majestic building, tomorrow, will be occupied by an alien threatening all life on Earth if we don't hand over our children. By tomorrow, I'll have to call them all back. I unlock the door of the underground base, and we all slip in. Clyde switches on the lights before we get to work plugging the computers in so we can continue working on the case. "I'm calling the children back," I decide.  
"Emma, what?" Clyde asked. "You let them go?"  
"I gave them the option of leaving. If we don't call them back by the end of the school day, all might be lost." Clyde nods, and I signal the ultimate code red again, commanding all children to return to Child's Torchwood.

Amelia calls me, letting me know that her team will be staying in the base in Battersea. "Since when did you use the Tower as a Child's Torchwood base?" Carla asks.  
"We've used it for a while," Clyde says. "Some members have travelled back in time to convince people to set up Child's Torchwood earlier than 2007. The furthest we've gone back was 1066 when the Tower was first built."  
"It was 240 million years ago when dinosaurs first roamed the earth," Alistair corrects. "That's the first record."  
"Are you trying to be funny?" Alan asks.  
"Nope," I reply. "It is useful to have extinct species on our side as it gives us the element of surprise."  
"At one point we nearly convinced Emma to send velociraptors to the Prime Minister to give him a fright," Maria laughs.  
"Yeah, I nearly did that." We begin setting up the equipment again. "You should have seen the look on Green's face when I told him."  
"What did he look like?" Haresh jokes. I pull a startled face, and everyone laughs.

"Right, the children are talking again," Jessica calls. We all gather around the computer. 'We are coming tomorrow'. "We need to be ready for tomorrow."  
"Agreed," I nod. "Jessica, Alistair, focus on the 456, work out what they are doing with the children. Sky, Lucy, work together to figure out the best way to defeat it if the alien turns out hostile. Maria, Clyde, Rani, keep an eye on the news."  
"Maybe you should rest for a while," Rani suggests.  
"I'm good. Luke, I need you to contact the Prime Minister or Mr Frobisher at least. The government needs us." Luke nods before getting on the phone. Slowly, I sink into the sofa.  
"Emma, you need to rest. Did you get any sleep last night?"  
"She didn't," the Doctor answers. I growl in annoyance. Trust her to go and tell them that I'm unable to rest. I wonder who's fault that is. I fold my arms, thinking about the 456. The Shadow Proclamation told me that I have to defeat the 456 to earn my freedom, even though we all know that the 456 was responsible for putting me there in the first place.

"Emma, you need to go to bed," Maria says. "You won't be a good leader unless you get some rest like the rest of us."  
"Can I speak to Mr Frobisher, please?" Luke asks. "It's Luke Smith-White from Child's Torchwood. We need to see him urgently. Can you set up a meeting?" "Just put me straight through, then."  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Frobisher would be. Who is this?" "What happened to Bridget Spears? Well, I'm trying to get through to Frobisher, but he's not answering. I'm getting a Miss Habiba. She started yesterday."  
"Picked a hell of a day," I grumble.  
"Sorry, Lois, I was talking to my sister. Do you know What Child's Torchwood is, Lois?" "Then, you should know, right now, you lot need us. The whole world needs us. We can help."  
"Hang on, can I?" Luke asks, passing the phone. "Lois, have you heard from Torchwood?"

"No, not yet," she replies. "I heard from Jack Harkness yesterday."  
"Frobisher issued a blank page for Torchwood."  
"My boss? I did not sign the Official Secrets Act to cover up murder! Yes, I can set up a meeting. Meet me in fifteen minutes at Café Aroma."  
"Sure," I agree. "See you then." I hang up. "Come on; we'll want to get moving."  
"No, you are staying here," Luke insists. "Emma, you haven't been eating today. You need your rest just as much as the rest of us."  
"I'm fine."  
"And the fact you haven't been sleeping as well. What's the matter with you? If we are going to destroy the 456, we need you to be on the ball too."  
"Which is why I need to go."  
"We'll report back to you as soon as we met Frobisher. Clyde, Rani, Maria, Jessica, Alistair, Sky, Lucy, let's go."

"You can't take over from Emma!" Clyde insists.  
"Clyde, Emma isn't in a good state to lead at the moment." Luke turns back to me. "I suggest you get some rest and you can assume your role tomorrow."  
"Fine," I growl, heading into one of the rooms.

The Doctor finds me a few minutes later. "The others have left to talk to Frobisher. We're all concerned about you. Luke has put you off duty for a while so you can recover."  
"But the 456 are coming tomorrow. I can't stop now!"  
"Emma, you are already too weak even to stand," the Doctor points out when I try to stand. My legs feel like noodles. My mind is as light as a cloud as the world gives way below me. The Doctor catches me. "Bed." She tucks me in.  
"I wish I could go with the others."  
"You could have if you looked after yourself. I'll make you a sandwich, yeah?" The Doctor rises to leave, but I grab the sleeve of her coat. "Maybe not." She sits back down. "Emma, you need your strength." I shake my head, my fingers digging deeper into her sleeve. "Ruby? Can you make a sandwich for Emma? She's refusing to let me go!"  
"I'll have to see what I can do."  
"Thanks."

The world begins to grow dark as I lose consciousness.


	8. Day Three

Wednesday

"What happened?" I ask when I wake up. The Doctor is still there, but so is Luke. "How was the meeting?"  
"Lois has given us some information," Luke says. "We've also got some visitors."  
"Who?"  
"Has your mind gone as well as your body?"  
"Torchwood?"  
"Yes, now, come on." I stand, only to fall again. The Doctor picks me up, bridal style.  
"Where to, madam?" She asks, playfully.  
"The main area, please." The Doctor nods, carrying me through.

"Emma, what happened to you?" Gwen asks.  
"I'm still trying to figure that out," I agree. Gwen scans me.  
"Emma, what are compounds FA115 and DE1208?"  
"DE1208?" Lucy repeats, growing pale. "The 456 use it to kill anyone they consider a threat. It makes the recipient stop eating and sleeping. Unless we kill the 456 on Friday, Mummy will die."  
"Well, we'd better have a plan, and fast," Jack points out. "Is there anything we can use?" Lucy pulls up all of the information she has on the 456. How could this have happened? I have until Friday to get answers. Tears pool into my eyes, hurting my head. Death will come for me. I glance down at my engagement ring, a diamond that shines all of the colours of the rainbow in the sunlight. It's my life preserver, the only thing keeping me afloat. My relationship with the Doctor, my children, that was going to improve in the future. Now, it looks like I have no future to speak of. My head feels as light as a cloud. The world begins to spin as I fall to the ground.

_We are here. We are on Earth, and we want a gift. Humanity has yielded in the past. They shall do so again. _  
But what gift is it that you want? What nature of gift?  
_We know. _  
Know what? What is it you know? I can hear other voices, calling out to me, trying to bring me back to the surface as I go down.  
_We know you are listening in, like the remnant. _  
Did you seriously think that I will go quietly to the Shadow Proclamation and let you kill me like that?  
_No. Action will not be taken against you. _  
You've given me DE1208. It will kill me, and you will have billions of people taking up arms to fight you because I failed to protect their children.  
_They live long beyond their years. They feel no pain. _  
Don't try and justify your actions, you monsters, you bastards. We know how to defeat you, you will lose.  
_Action will not be taken against you. _  
You said that, and yet you're killing me. Come on; if I'm going to die anyway, you may as well tell me everything that you know.

The 456 remain silent. As such, so do I. If they aren't going to talk to me, I don't want to initiate the conversation. I don't want to talk to aliens who think it's okay to take innocent children and lie about why they want them. Does it keep you alive?  
_No.  
_Then what for?  
_The hit._  
I don't understand.  
_The hit. They create chemicals. The chemicals are good._  
In what way?  
_We feel good. The chemicals are good._

Oh, shit. We're all in trouble unless I wake up. I can see something else in their mind. A gun, precisely like the one Lucy carries around with her. One of the cures to DE1208. All I have to do is close my mind off to them and contact Lucy. But how can I close my mind when I'm in their mind and them in mine? What can keep the 456 out of me?  
_You build a wall._  
I beg your pardon?  
_We want you out of our mind as much as you want us out of yours. You need to build a mental wall between us. _  
Can you teach me how?  
_You have children?  
_Alien children, they're not human, and you are never getting them. Do you hear me? NEVER!  
_It will be such a shame if you lose them._  
Well, you'll lose. Now, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! The 456 retreats as I put up a mental wall, keeping them out.

"Lucy? Lucy, can you hear me?" I see the world through her red balloon. She is standing by the computers, watching as someone is writing what the alien is saying, listening to what is going on. "Lucy, I know why the 456 want the children. You need to wake me up."  
"How? We've tried everything!"  
"Lucy, keep it down!" Jack says.  
"You gun," I say. "Your gun can wake me up. I talked to the 456, I got into their mind, but I built a wall, blocking them out. Please, Lucy, fire your gun at me, I'll-" Lucy turns, firing her gun at my body.

"AAHH!" I scream, waking up. "Thanks, Lucy," I begin coughing. I stand, perfectly fine. "Right, what have I missed?"  
"A lot," Jack says. "The 456 have arrived."  
"Yeah, I know, I was in their mind."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I know."  
"How?"  
"No idea. We need to defeat them."

"Mummy, you said you knew what the 456 are using the children for."  
"Yes," I agree. "They're using the children as drugs. I'm calling Mr Smith, initiating the evacuation."  
"But if we can kill the 456 before that," Sky says. "We might not have to evacuate them."  
"I don't trust the politicians and what they're doing. They might give them the number of children they want."  
"Did they say how many?"  
"10% of all of the children of Earth," Jessica interrupts. "We have to stop them one way or another." I nod, determined. "The 456 have tried to kill Mummy, and we have to show that we're not happy with it."

"I need to go and talk to Frobisher, try and get into Thames House," Jack says. He opens a mobile phone before walking away. "Keep doing the good work!" I smile before Lucy picks something up.  
"This is from Raxacoricofallapotorious," she says, playing the audio they sent. "This is what the 456 were doing before they killed some of the officials. There was someone connected to them there, and the 456 killed them."  
"We only need to copy it," I realise. "But… whoever transmits it will die."  
"Can't I do it?" Luke asks. "I'm half human."  
"I've had contact with the 456."  
"Emma, we need you! Your time in the Shadow Proclamation proved that." I nod, remembering. My children can't do it, for a start, they're only a quarter human, the 456 can't talk through them. Besides, I love them too much. I would never risk their lives- other than the fact they risk their lives nearly every day within Child's Torchwood.

Jack runs out for some reason after Ianto shows Jack images of the three people who were killed the same day as him, Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt and Michael Sanders. Soon, Gwen returns with Clement McDonald, who seemed to be involved with the people who were killed a few days ago. Clem is eating some hot dogs that Gwen made as she hands him a cup of tea. Rhys is sitting down on one of the sofas in the central area, the three of them making small talk. Clem asks who the queers are, and I should have expected that. Ianto didn't, telling him that it's not 1965 anymore. "Are people like you normal in this place?"  
"I don't know," Ianto replies. "You should ask Emma; she'd probably know."  
"Other than the fact I don't like prying into the privacy of other peoples' relationships," I retaliate. "And I'm trying to get some rest. Honestly, those aliens are driving me crazy."  
"Are you like him?" Clem asks. I nod, silently as the Doctor sits down beside me.  
"I'm not surprised that those aliens are driving you mad," she says, stroking my hair. "You've had a tough day."  
"They're so irritating." The Doctor passes me a cup of tea. "Thanks." Ianto, Gwen, Rhys and Clem gather around the computer with the rest of Child's Torchwood as they watch negotiations starting between Earth and the 456.

"Lucy, do you know any way to destroy the 456 without anyone losing their lives?" Sky asks. Lucy shakes her head.  
"Someone has to die; it always happens. The ambassador is the second-last of its species; if we destroy it, we don't have so much to worry about, as soon as he's destroyed, Mummy's safe."  
"But someone has to die in her place?"  
"Exactly. We have the audio, the link, but we need a child to send it at them."  
"Can it be a child from any planet?" I ask.  
"The 456 are currently using human children to speak, so it has to be a human child. If we were on another planet and the 456 were communicating through an alien species, then we'd have to use a child from that species."  
"The question is, who do we use?" Alistair asks. "It will have to be someone of no consequence, someone we can get to easily."  
"But Emma and I can communicate with the 456 using our minds," Luke points out. "Or, at least, Emma can. I might be the same. You can use one of us. Jessica, is that acceptable?" Jessica closes her eyes, nods.  
"You won't die, but you will be in a deep coma until results day, or around about that time."  
"How long will it take to get everything ready?" I ask.  
"Until Friday," Alistair replies. "Tomorrow if we're lucky." I nod. Clem sniffs.

"He's coming back," he whispers. "He's coming back!"  
"Who's coming back, Clem?" I ask.  
"The man. He called himself 'Uncle Jack'. He took my friends and me to die when I was little."  
"Not now, Clem," Gwen snaps. "Just wait."  
"No, he is coming. I smell Jack coming," Lucy contradicts. "He's the person who took Clem and his friends to die. He admitted it back in February."  
"He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming." Gwen tries to comfort Clem. "He hasn't changed," he insists. "He's the same. He's the same; he's the same. All those years… how can he be the same?"  
"What's he talking about, Jack?" Gwen asks. Lucy rolls her eyes.  
"Clement McDonald." Clem flinches when Jack says his name. "Just another name. It was more manageable if you didn't know the names of the children that they were going to take."  
"You were there?" Maria asks. "In 1965?"  
"Jessica, Alistair, Sky and Lucy already knew. I had to tell them so we could get Emma out of prison."  
"He was the man," Clem confirms.  
"No, no," Gwen says. "This is what he does, you see. He fights them. He fights aliens. Isn't that right, Jack?"  
"No." We all stare at him.

"Then what were you doing there?" Mummy asks, worried. Jack says that he gave them the kids.  
"1965, I gave them 12 children."  
"So you just handed them over and hoped for the best?" Mum asks, her voice growing louder, anger seeping in. The Doctor sends us children out before leaving too, leaving the adults to their conversation.


	9. Day Four

Thursday

The equipment still hasn't arrived yet since some of it will come from Ashton Down, and Alistair is wary about letting them in since Frobisher ordered a blank page against Jack and told Agent Johnson to kill him and the Torchwood team. It's half four in the morning. I sit up, discovering that the Doctor is in my bed. I lie back down. "Can't sleep?" She mumbles.  
"Something like that." The Doctor begins kissing me, gently. I close my eyes, still tired, still fighting off DE1208, still losing. I think about going into the central area but decide against it. If I die, I want to make the most of it. I know its selfish, but I'm dying. I could lapse back into a coma at any moment. Someone knocks at the door. The Doctor stands, stiffly, letting them in. Lucy appears in the doorway. "Lucy, how can we help you?"  
"The last of the equipment will arrive at midnight," she says. "Mummy, you have about twenty-four hours, maybe longer."  
"Thank you." Lucy is about to leave when she runs over to me, pulling me into a hug. I realise that she's crying. If this is the reaction Lucy is having now about me sacrificing myself to save the children, I dread to think what Jessica, Alistair and Sky are going through.

The three of us walk through, finding Jessica, Alistair and Sky sitting around the computer. The adults have retired for a while, as Jessica explains. We join them, watching Frobisher meet the 456. "Hello again," Frobisher greets it. "Before we consider your request, I have been asked for a point of clarification."  
"Hey," Mum says, serving up toast and fried eggs. My kids help themselves at once. The Doctor follows. I stay on the computer.  
"Before we even discuss your… your request… We need to know precisely what it is you intend to do with the children." Lois looks down.  
_Somebody is watching — some remnant. _  
"It knows I'm here," Clem insists.  
"It's talking about the other camera, not us," I correct. I move away from the computer, not wanting to watch what's going on with the 456. I had enough of it to last a lifetime.

"Can you get the last of the equipment here faster?" I ask. Jessica checks, nods.  
"We'll have to let Johnson and her team in."  
"No. I'm not endangering Torchwood."  
"They can go into the other room. They don't have to be here."  
"Right, let's call her." I ring her mobile as Clyde, Rani and Maria gather around the monitor.

"Emma now is not a good time."  
"We're letting you come into Child's Torchwood."  
"Where?"  
"Our base at the Tower. You can't come with your guns. Understood?"  
"Understood. Shall I bring the equipment you need?"  
"Yes." I hang up before telling Mummy to get Torchwood and Rhys out of the base as Johnson is coming. She nods before going to find them. They come through.

"OH MY GOD!" Maria screams.  
"No, no, no, no!" Clem yells. We all look at the screen. The 456 wired a child from 1965 into itself, giving it the chemicals that make them 'feel good'. Well, that stops TODAY.

Torchwood moves out before Johnson arrives with the equipment. "Do you need help setting it up?"  
"It would be appreciated," I agree.  
"Hang on!" Jessica calls. "Come and see this!" We see a meeting of COBRA, where the government are planning to deliver 10% of the children of England to the 456 after the children spoke again. They are going through 10% of the lowest schools in Britain using the School League Tables.  
"They can't do that," I snarl, feeling my cells begin to morph, change.  
"Keep your cool," Luke tells me. "We still need you in your human form."

"Jack and the others are going to Thames House," Jessica reports. "Johnson, start setting up that equipment- now!" Johnson nods before her team begins setting everything up, so we are ready to attack. I look at the screen. Lois is initiating the plan, getting Torchwood into Thames House.  
"Jessica, Sky, can you two keep an eye on it, please?" I ask. Clem is sitting with them. The three of them nod. Alistair helps Johnson set up the equipment. Lucy is standing beside me.

"Lucy, I know you're the youngest or the one I have spent the least time with, so I need to tell you this. I need you to look after your siblings while I'm in a coma. They'll probably take it very hard, blame themselves. I need you to keep an eye on Mum, Mummy and Luke as well. They too will find it difficult."  
"I'll also make sure that Sarah Jane doesn't burn down the kitchen while you're away, don't worry," Lucy smiles. I hug her before we all turn our attention back to the computer. Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys have entered floor 13.

Johnson and the parents join us as we gather around the computer. "They're going to sacrifice 10% of the Earth's children," I explain to them. "However, we're going to stop them. They are not getting the children this time, no way."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time you're not getting what you want."  
"You yielded in the past."  
"And don't I know it. I was there. In 1965, I was part of that trade. And that's why I'm never going to let it happen again."  
"Explain."  
"There's a saying here on Earth. A very old, very wise friend of mine taught it to me. An injury to one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy, the human race is the most exceptional species in the universe."  
"Never mind the philosophy," Ianto interrupts. "What our boss is saying is, your not getting one solitary, single child. The deal is off."  
"Uh, I liked the philosophy."  
"We gathered," Gwen agrees.

"You yielded in the past. You will do so again."  
"In the past, the numbers were so small they could be kept secret. But this time, that's not going to happen."  
"Gwen's right," Rhys says. "We and Child's Torchwood have recorded everything. All the negotiations, everything the politicians said, everything that happened in this room, will be made public. Unless you leave this planet for good."  
"Well done, Rhys."  
"You yielded in the past. You will do so again."  
"When people find out the truth," Jack interrupts. "You will have over 6 billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you. You might think that is a battle you can win, but when it comes down to it, the human race will fight to the death for its children. And if I have to lead them into battle, then I will."  
"You've got enough information on this planet," Gwen agrees. "Check your records. His name is Captain Jack Harkness. Go back 150 years and see what you're facing."  
"This is fascinating, isn't it?"

"Isn't it?" Clem asks. We all turn to him. "It knows I'm watching."

"The human infant mortality rate is 29,158 deaths per day. Every three seconds, a child dies. The human response is to accept and adapt."  
"We're adapting right now, and we're making this a war," Jack says.  
"Then the fight begins." The team look at each other, confused.  
"We're waiting for your reply."  
"Action has been taken." Alarms begin blaring inside Thames House as the building locks itself, trapping everyone inside. In confusion, the police run over to the computers, trying to work out what's going on as Thames House goes into Lockdown as the 456 releases a virus that poisons the air, slowly killing everyone in the building.  
"What have you done?" Jack demands. Jessica begins shaking. Alistair places a hand on her shoulder, bowing his head. A tear slips down Sky's cheek as the electricity starts playing up.  
"You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building." Jack runs out of the room. Lucy slams the computer shut.

As screeching begins, Clem reacts, holding his head in agony. "Clem! Clem!" Alan yells, moving him out of the room as Clem continues screaming. The adults, except the Doctor and Johnson, go with him. A few minutes later, they come back without Clem. "He's dead," Alan whispers. "What about Thames House?" Johnson checks.  
"They can't get out." I burst into tears.

Gwen, a sister, a friend. Ianto, someone willing to listen. Rhys- okay, I didn't know Rhys well, but he was Gwen's husband. They loved each other very much, and Gwen deserved to be happy.

I head into one of the rooms in floods of tears. I don't head back in. Instead, Johnson comes in, sitting beside me. "There's only one way we can stop the 456. Your brother offered himself because he knew that Child's Torchwood would need you too much. We are transferring him and the equipment to Ashton Down. You, along with your friends and family, are going home. Luke will be safe with us. I'll contact you when it's over." I nod, silently. Mum teleports all of our belongings back home before we head back.


	10. Day Five

So, this is the last chapter for this story. Emma's adventure continues in Series 4. A big thanks to Ihigginns67 for reviewing on my story as well as the favourite and follow.

Friday

The 456 aren't dead yet. Johnson is still setting up the equipment as far as I know. Nothing went according to plan. Last night, I spotted Mum and Mummy in Luke's room. Mummy was sobbing. Mum was trying to comfort her, telling Mummy that everything would be okay. I slipped into my room, feeling that it would be rude to disturb them. The Doctor is still here, so at least I have someone to talk to during these dark days. "If I survive this-"  
"You will survive," the Doctor interrupts. "I've seen it happen."  
"All right, when I survive this, I want to be a normal kid. I was never given that chance before, and I want to spend the rest of this summer enjoying my childhood before moving on to A levels."  
"That sounds like a smart idea."

On TV, Mr Green is saying for everyone to return to school and resume their lives as usual. I tell Child's Torchwood to stay where they are and that we are working on how to destroy the 456 so no one has to go. Jack is in prison, along with Lois, charged with espionage. I meet Mr Frobisher and his assistant, Bridget Spears. "I can help," I tell them. "You don't have to give the children to the 456."  
"The government has already made its choice," Frobisher tells me.  
"Luke and one of your agents, Johnson, are preparing the equipment to send a wavelength back at the 456, stopping the deal and saving the children. If you convince the government to back out, we don't have to be enemies. For once, the government and Child's Torchwood can stand side by side."  
"I know we've never seen eye to eye, Miss Smith-White, but I can't negotiate. The 456 killed everyone in Thames House, surely you saw that?" I nod, sadly, tears pooling into my eyes, spilling over.  
"Ianto and Gwen were almost like family to me. Jack might distance himself from Torchwood now, blaming himself."  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Bridget agrees. "But it's not his fault; he wanted to help." I nod, sadly.  
"You know what? I'll try and convince them," John says. "If I can, you can command the Prime Minister until the next general election."  
"I'm not looking for more power. I'm already breaking under pressure I'm already under."  
"I don't see any cracks. If anyone can lead the country out of these dark days, it's you."  
"I'm a child. I don't know anything about politics. Besides, the country needs someone that they know."  
"The children know you, they trust you. Why don't you trust yourself?"

"I don't think I'm a good enough leader," I finally admit. John scoffs. "No, really. I nearly died yesterday. If I did, Luke would have taken over, and I wouldn't want him to have the pressure that I have."  
"Can't there be more than one leader, split the burden up? It must be hard to be the most recognisable girl on the planet."  
"In the galaxy," I correct. "Child's Torchwood expanded to other planets."  
"See? That wouldn't have happened without you. You're doing a good job."  
"Yeah, without me, the government and the royal family tried to end us. We only had the support from aliens. We still do."  
"Would you like our support?" I nod, silently. "Come and help us defeat the 456." I smile — finally, something I can do.

When I go into COBRA and see Mr Green and General Pierce sitting there, I glare at them. Lois is back in the room. I smile at her; she smiles back. Mr Green spots me. "What are you doing here, Emma?"  
"I'm here to sort out the stupid and utterly pointless mess you are making," I reply. "Mr Green, General Pierce, you two are to stand down."  
"I don't listen to children," Pierce scoffs. "It's kids the 456 want, so why would I listen to one who is shouting in my face?"  
"General, to be fair-"  
"Frobisher, you already messed this up enough. Now, go." The last part is aimed at me, but I don't move. "Didn't you hear me, Smith-White?"  
"You don't want to mess with me," I reply. "Either you stand down, or the kids will destroy life as you know it."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Absolutely. Do you want democracy to hang in the brink while we discuss whether to sacrifice millions of innocent children or not?"  
"Emma- Miss Smith-White," Yates begins. "We are threatened by the planet's dwindling resources. A cull of 10% to the population can do us good."  
"I'll sort that," I say. "Easily done when you have the right contacts. We'll find a new planet."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"You said so yourself; the dwindling resources threaten us, so why shouldn't we seek help from our neighbours rather than fighting it ourselves? I can arrange for members of Child's Torchwood who has no one else to turn to go to another planet if that species let us."  
"We are too far in," Pierce interrupts. He is staring at the clock, which reads 10:00. The seconds crawl by as I stare at him and the Prime Minister, neither of which back me, saying that we can end it.  
"We can destroy the 456. We have a chance; surely we should take it? My brother is already working on it. We can do it; we can defeat them."  
"You don't spark any confidence in me."  
"Well, I don't need your seal of approval, you're American. You have no right or power over me."  
"He might not, but I do," Green says. "We're going ahead with this."  
"No, you're not." I turn my earpiece on. "Is the equipment ready?"  
"Yes," Luke responds. "Shall I begin?"  
"Well, the government isn't budging, so yes. Begin." Luke's earpiece turns off.

Against my will, I turn towards Thames House and begin screaming. I can feel my hatred towards the 456 being broadcast among all of the children on Earth. We are screaming in unison as my twin flails and struggles to keep the resonance going. We continue screaming until the 456 bursts into flames, disappearing.

"It's gone, sir," Oduya says. "The 456 has gone."  
"Yes," I smile.  
"Do you know anything about this, Emma?"  
"That, Colonel, was my twin brother, saving the world."  
"Fantastic work you two are doing. Are my children part of this?"  
"You mean Callum and Katie Oduya? Yes, they are part of the team."  
"Are they safe?"  
"All of the children, as far as I'm aware, are safe. None of them went to the 456."

Johnson arrives as everyone is packing up. "Emma, your twin has been admitted to hospital. Doctor Martha Smith-Jones is looking after him. As she is one of the Doctor's companions and a member of UNIT, your brother is in very safe hands. Your parents know where he is as well, and Doctor Smith-Jones will report to Mr Smith on Luke's condition."  
"How is he?"  
"He's alive, but his brain's not functioning. There is very little activity going on, but Doctor Smith-Jones says that it will take some time."

The room is clearing of the military. Pierce salutes the Prime Minister as I call the raptors in on standby and allow the children to return home, saying that we defeated the 456. "The public will be wanting a statement, sir," Denise Riley says. Mr Green breathes in, deeply.  
"I suppose you could say we were lucky," he finally says.  
"It's a bit soon to tell," Johnson replies. "All we know is that the 456 left. We don't even know if it's dead." My mobile rings. It's the Shadow Proclamation.  
"Excuse me," I go to the window to take the call. "Yes?"  
"Emma, we've captured the last of the 456."  
"YES!"  
"You, or should I say, your twin, succeeded. You helped, of course."  
"I was willing to sacrifice myself."  
"Luke contacted me this morning, explaining what was going to happen. You're off the hook."  
"You mean-"  
"You're never going back. We also authorised that any future crimes committed by you or anyone within Child's Torchwood will be ignored- if it is a Child's Torchwood mission, of course." I nod.  
"Anyway, I need to go. I've got some stuff to sort out."  
"I understand. And, well done." The Shadow Architect hangs up. I turn back to the Prime Minister.

"What I meant was lucky with the Americans, and Emma and her twin, of course. General Pierce took charge without ratification from the United Nations, and Emma and Luke were able to defeat it with the help of the children of Earth, I assume. We can say that most of today's events were in American hands."  
"And you think that's lucky?" Lois asks.  
"Yes, I do, rather."  
"Your first thought now is to save your skin," Bridget says.  
"In which case, you might like to know that I am still wearing the Torchwood contact lenses," Lois agrees. "I talked to Bridget, explaining how they work. Everything that happened in this room has been recorded, and Bridget and I are going to release them. It includes your statement, saying how you felt, in your own words, "lucky"."  
"You wouldn't dare," Green growls. "I can have you two arrested."  
"I don't think so," I interrupt. "Thank you, Bridget, Lois, you're both free to go." I turn back to the Prime Minister. "I think I'll be taking charge of very many things in the days to come. Is that all, Prime Minister?"  
"You? A five-year-old kid?"  
"I'm nine, sir — a kid with experience of running many things. Not a country, no, but I am in charge of all of the children of Earth, and I must protect them. A duty I nearly failed at today, and I'm not going to let this government make that mistake again."  
"You're right, Emma," Denise agrees. "If you want, I can take over as Prime Minister, allow you to have the childhood you never had."  
"Once you've lived the sort of life I had, you'll realise that for the greater good, sometimes you have to sacrifice the things you want the most. I must protect these children, and if it means that I have to be a child no longer, then so be it."  
"You deserve a childhood. Your years of dedication proved that."

I meet up with Bridget, John and Lois later. "You still stressed about being the leader of Child's Torchwood?" John asks.  
"Yes, very much so."  
"Why don't you split the role among your team? That way, you're not burdened with everything." I nod, thinking about it.  
"I'll talk to them first."

"Emma, you should have told us if you were struggling," Rani says. We are all sitting around the kitchen table at home. The Doctor and my parents are visiting Luke in the hospital. "We would have helped you out."  
"I could tell you were struggling," Alistair agrees. "However, I didn't want to say anything in case it was due to the stress of the 456 coming to Earth. Is it more than that?" I nod.  
"Ever since Jack took me in, I couldn't have a normal childhood. I had to grow up fast, you see. I started using guns at the age of TWO. Besides, when your life revolves around Weevils, learning how to use weapons and growing up in a world when the children almost view you as a saint, it becomes difficult to be normal. I need help."  
"We can help with that." Clyde smiles, standing up. "Take the rest of the month off, Emma. After your dedication to Child's Torchwood, you deserve it."

When Mum, Mummy and the Doctor return, Jack is with them. "You okay?" I ask him.  
"I think it will be a while before I feel that again."  
"Sorry."  
"No, it was my fault. I convinced them that we should stand up to the 456. It's my fault they're dead, not you." Jack sighs. "I'm going to go travelling for a while." Johnson, who was standing in the kitchen, hands him his vortex manipulator.  
"Are you going to come back?"  
"What for?"  
"For us. It wasn't your fault."  
"I think it was."  
"No." Tears begin building up in my eyes. A few of them trickle down my cheeks.  
"Gwen and Rhys and Ianto, Gwen's unborn baby, Owen and Tosh and… All of them, because of me."  
"But you saved us. Didn't you?"  
"Child's Torchwood saved itself. All of you got to your feet and kept going even when you couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel."  
"You helped me get out of prison."  
"If it weren't for Lucy, you wouldn't be here. It's Lucy you should thank, not me. I began to like it, being seen as the hero. Look at what I became. A liar, a shadow. There's so much that you don't know about me, so much that you shouldn't know. Still, I have lived so many lives. It's time to find another one." Jack steps back, putting coordinates into the manipulator.  
"They died. And I am sorry, Jack, but you can't just run away. You cannot run away."  
"Oh, yes, I can. Just watch me." Jack disappears from the room. I start sobbing. There was no way I could have stopped my boss from leaving. But he left us all in the dark. I thought he wouldn't leave us like this.

Mr Green is not impressed with the fact that we not only destroyed the 456 but brought his government down at the same time. "That must have been epic, Emma," Clyde laughs once I finally got over Jack leaving us. Luke is back, feeling much better. I checked with Jessica and found that Luke will be perfectly fine now that the 456 are gone.  
"Yes, I did tell him that I'd be taking over. He actually looked horrified!" We all laugh. Finally, I feel like I have my childhood.


End file.
